


Remember To Let Her Into Your Heart

by KayCeeBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, not even sorry, this is what my period does to me, unabashed cuteness overflowing your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeBabe/pseuds/KayCeeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean travels to California to help his little brother, Sam, set up in his new apartment. During this, he leaves Castiel home alone with their almost 2 year old daughter, Mary. One night, Castiel cant get Mary to fall asleep so he calls Dean for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember To Let Her Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure example of what happens when its shark week and I have paper and pen.  
> Not even sorry.  
> hope you enjoy pure fluff.  
> :D not beta'd.

Dean was slowly packing up his to go bag, hes been putting this off for a week now. He really didn’t want to leave Cas and Mary but he really had to go help Sam, why the boy couldn’t just move up her in Kansas was beyond Dean. Sam is not the only reason that Dean doesn’t want to go to California. Hes not that much of a dick brother. Its just...flying. In a plane. That’s in the air. Dean doesn’t even want to think about it. Ever since he was 10 and he saw on the news about that horrible plane crash that happened in Kentucky, he’d never wanted to set foot on a plane in his life. He didn’t even like to go in airports, too many people, too many crying babies that weren’t his own, that he didn’t know how to control, how to help them. He just hated the whole experience, and to make it worse, Castiel isn’t even coming with him this time! Last time he was on a plane had been when they'd flown out to Hawaii for their honey moon and Cas was there keeping him calm and humming Metallica to him and it was great.  
“Honey, you'll be fine.” Castiel came into their room and wrapped his arms around Deans back rubbing big spacious circles into his stomach and kissing his hairline.  
“I know that.” Dean lied. “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” Dean really did hate leaving Cas alone. He had to go out to Nebraska once for a convention and he had worried the whole time. Its not that Dean doesn’t trust Cas to watch after their house and their kid. Its just...he doesn’t trust other people to not hurt his husband and his kid.  
“How many times do I have to tell you? I'll be fine.”  
Dean sighed.  
“I know that but-”  
Castiel placed a single finger up to Deans lips to silence him.  
“No, you don’t.” 

~:~

The airport was just as noisy as Dean remembered it to be. There were people who didn’t know where they were going, people who needed to get to where they were going like the boarding line held their mom hostage, and then there was Dean. Who was holding onto his backpack for dear life and using all of his will power not to run back to the Impala and wait for Cas to take him home.  
As if noticing Deans nervousness, Castiel began to rub circles into his lower back. A godsend.  
“ Are you sure I have to do this? I mean why cant I just drive up there? Its not that far, and then I could be home faster and I wouldn’t have to go on a plane. And Cas please, don’t make me do this.” Castiel tried to hide the smile that was breaking out on his face.  
“You’re gonna be on a plane for 3 hours compared to being in a car for 16....” Castiel looked Dean straight in the eyes and dared him to do something.  
“Yeah but I like being in the car. I grew up in a car? Remember? You remember, I know you remember.”  
“Yes dean, I remember.” Castiel was walking and talking with Dean as they made their way to check in.  
Dean was literally on the edge of panic by now, he really did not like planes. Castiel knew it was bad but he didn’t know it would take actual force to get Dean on a plane. Their honeymoon was so easy in the airport; Probably because it was their honeymoon.  
“Dean, you'll be fine. I'll even make sure one of the stewardess have your favorite scotch, okay?”  
Dean violently shook his head, this was getting ridiculous.  
“No, see, I’ll just drive. Because I cant drink when im driving-”  
“Yet you still do.”  
“-and it'll be better for my health.”  
Castiel rolled his eyes, he has a feeling Marys first day of school will be a similar repeat of today.  
“Just get on the damn plane!” Castiel jokingly whispered and Dean just nodded and kissed Cas on the cheek before walking down the corridor and onto the plane. 

~:~ 

 

Dean got seated on the plane and waited for the worst 3 hours of his life to begin. He really hated planes. 

~:~ 

Castiel walked out of the airport and waited in the car for a public bus to drop off its passengers before he started the Impala and went to go pick up Mary. He didn’t know how long it would take Dean to get Sam settled down, or how long it would take to have Dean leave his brothers side again. Either way, Castiel was defiantly alone for at least 2 weeks, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with the time.

When Castiels car rumbled in the driveway of his high school friends house, Anna, a small red headed woman came outside with a bag slung over one shoulder and a baby hanging onto the other.  
”Hiya Castiel! Long time no see,” Castiel confusedly looked at his friend and tilted his head in a way Dean would call adorable.  
“We just saw each other 2 hours ago…” Anna laughed and Castiel seemed even more confused. Did they just exchange jokes?  
”You never cease to amaze me Castiel,” he was now amazing? What?  
”I don’t…’ Anna cut him off before he ended up hurting himself from thinking too much.  
“You’ve got a great kid here,” that made Castiel snap out of his confusion and a great big smile bloomed across his face and he beamed down at his giggling daughter. Yeah, yeah he did have a great kid.  
“She looks like Dean, don’t ya think?” Castiel asked as he re-memorized his baby’s green eyes, short (non-existing really) blonde hair and the adorable freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks.  
Anna laughed, “understatement. This chicky will be exactly like him when she grows up.” Castiel groans, “hopefully she wont have his stubbornness.”  
The two adults laugh and joke some more as Mary slowly falls asleep against her Fathers chest and Castiel ends up taking her home. These next 2 weeks will be difficult to say the least.

~:~

Dean stumbles off the plane stairs, still rocky from the bumpy landing and still very much queasy from the whole experience really. When he rounds the corner to head towards where his bag will be, he stops short when he sees a ridiculously tall man downed in dark blue jeans and a light flannel. Sam. The smile that breaks out over Dean’s face will defiantly leave his cheeks sore as he jogs towards his younger brother.  
“Sam!” Dean calls happily as he wraps his arms around the huge frame of the younger Winchester.  
”Hey Dean. How are you? Haven’t seen you in forever!” Sam laughs as his brother’s neck folds backwards to looks him in the eyes.  
”Jesus! I thought you were tall when we were in high school!” Dean heartily laughs and smacks his brother on the arm. “I’m fine. Me and Cas finally unpacked all the boxes at home, and Mary turns 2 in three months.”  
Sam whistles, “2? Already? You just like… just brought her home from the hospital.”  
”Tell me about it.” Dean winks and lifts his bag off of the moving platform and follows Sam out to his car.  
This is going to be an extremely long and tiresome trip. 

~:~

The first week that Castiel was home alone (well, home without Dean) were, tiresome to say the least. Its not that he wasn’t used to being alone with Mary, Castiel works from home and is with Mary almost the whole day while Dean works at the auto body shop in town. Well, while he runs the auto body shop in town. It’s the night with Mary that’s tearing him down. The usual routine is the Cas has marry completely from 6 to 7 on weekdays, which means he’s amazing at feeding and changing diapers and amusing and everything with Mary. But then, at 7 Dean comes home and immediately takes Mary. Kiss for Cas, attention for Mary. That’s how it works. And so every night, Dean washes Mary and puts her to bed and even gets up during the night when she calls. But now, Castiel, who has never given Mary a proper bath or properly put her to sleep, is struggling to no end with this whole thing. It’s embarrassing really.  
And on one of those hectic nights, Castiel craves and pulls out his phone as he tries to calm a wet, wiggly, and all around hyper baby down. He dials Dean’s number from memory. 

~:~ 

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table in Sam’s new apartment, which is really the only piece of furniture they have besides the counters and bed, when his phone rings. Dragging his attention away from the book he was reading, Dean smiles when he sees Castiels name pop up and a cute picture from college above it.  
“Hey, babe,” Dean answers in lieu of ‘hello’.  
”Dean,” Castiel exhales like he’s 300% done with everything he’s ever tried to do.  
”Rough day?” Dean jokes as he pictures an absolutely tired and annoyed Castiel trying to get Mary to sleep. (Because Dean just knows that’s the reason Castiels having trouble)  
“You have no idea,” Dean laughs, “are you free?”  
”yeah, totally. What’s up?” Dean leans back and props his feet up on the adjacent chair under the table.  
”Can we Skype?” Dean laughs harder.  
”Miss my face, do ya Cas?” Castiel can hear the annoyingly perfect smirk on Dean’s face.  
“Oh let me tell you,” Cas deadpans.  
Dean chuckles and drops his feet down to go grab his laptop. 

When he successfully opens up Skype when he returns to the table, Dean drops the telephone call with Cas and called “Casetiel1123” instead.  
Ring  
Ring  
Dean always liked how Skype rang like a real phone.  
Ring  
Dean smiled when he saw a tired looking Castiel pop up on his screen.  
”Hey beautiful. How’s it going?” Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.  
”Oh the norm; slowly going crazy. How are you? How’s Sam?” Dean sadly smiles, “he’s getting there… so, why’d ‘a call?”  
Castiel scoots his chair back and reveals a great bundle of frustrating joy in his arms that has the same color eyes as their daughter.  
“She wont sleep,”  
”Oh babe, I don’t think wont is the right word. Look at her! She’s exhausted!” Castiels eyes bug out of his head as he disbelievingly looks at the computer screen.  
“Are you kidding me? She’s super hyper!” Dean laughs, mostly at Castiels pain. “This isn’t funny Dean! What do you usually do?” Castiel looks so pathetic that even Dean can’t crack a joke about his situation.  
”Okay, dude, calm down. Is she fed?” Castiel rolled his eyes once more in the matter of 15 minutes.  
“Yes, Dean, she’s fed.” Dean chuckled. Who knew Castiel would be more difficult than Mary.  
“Does she need to be changed?” Castiel sighed so loud even Mary scrunched her nose in complaint.  
“No Dean I already changed her. Twice.” Dean chuckled.  
“Okay, okay. Hold her still okay?” Castiel looked expertly confused as he changed the way he held Mary and firmly supported her on his chest.  
Dean took a deep breath and shot a supporting and charming smile threw the computer screen. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.” 

Dean smiled so wide once he noticed that Mary was slowly falling asleep, but trying her absolute best to stay awake. 

 

“Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.”

Castiel was now smiling himself, remembering an early memory of the first night they brought Mary home. Dean didn’t want to leave her side, and instead of having him stay awake all night Castiel moved Mary into their bed (Dean being to afraid to hold her and walk at the same time) and Dean sang the same song his mother sang to him until Mary fell asleep with Castiel soon following her. 

 

“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.”

Dean smiled so bright that Castiel felt the warmth surround him and engulf him in a comforting embrace of Dean.  
“Is she asleep?” Dean asked in a hushed whisper.  
“Yes, but keep singing.” 

” Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You’re waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better.”


End file.
